1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for image forming apparatuses, and particularly to a system for performing control by diagnosing conditions of copying machines, corresponding to respective copying machine control devices, at a centralized control unit, on the basis of data transmitted from each of the copying machine control devices to the centralized control unit through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is proposed in which control data from a plurality of copying machines are transmitted to a single central processing unit and collectively processed in the processing control unit (U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,834).
An apparatus is also proposed for controlling a plurality of copying machines in which control data from each copying machine is transmitted to a single central control unit through respective terminal devices and processed in the control unit (U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,037).
In the above-described conventional systems, unprocessed data showing conditions of a copying machine is provided as an output. The unprocessed data include toner concentration, photoreceptor potential and the like detected by sensors, to which no processing has been applied.
Accordingly, such determinations as whether "the toner concentration is appropriate and, if it is not, what kind of measure is to be taken ?" must be made by a man (service man) referring to a manual or the like. However, service men individually have various levels of experience and it may be difficult to take appropriate measures. Furthermore, even a well-experienced service man may not have full knowledge about some machine models. In such a case, he has to refer to the manual.